Dark Blue Tie
by Crowley'sQueenOfHell
Summary: Dean and Castiel express their bottled up feelings for eachother. Finally.
1. Chapter 1

div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Sam and Dean just got back from a hunt. Nothing special, just a vampire who was feeding on humans and Dean and Sam had to put an end to that. They checked into one of those crap motels they usually stay at./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"They walked in the room and threw their duffel-bags on their beds. The walls were a puke-ish green color, and the ceiling was cracked all over. The beds were actually surprisingly soft, despite their cement- like appearance. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Damn, that was one tough son of a bitch!" Dean exhaled as he flopped onto his bed./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""That took way longer than it should have." Agreed Sam as he also sat down, exhausted. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Just then, Castiel appeared. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Cas! What're you doin here?" Asked Dean, slightly starled. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""I came to see you, Dean." /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""I'll just uh... Leave you two alone." Said Sam as he slowly slinked out of the room./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He always feels so awkward around those two when they have their "private chats."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""What is it this time, Cas?" Asked Dean. Castiel stepped closer, ignoring Dean's "personal space" remark./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""I wanted to make sure you were alright." Stated Castiel. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Yeah. Me and Sammy are fine."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Good." Castiel muttered as he turned to leave./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Wait!" Said Dean. He smirks as he adds /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Not even a thank you?"/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean knew it was pathetic but he wanted Castiel to stay just a little longer. He had to stall. Something about him today, he just... Wanted Castiel all to himself./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""For what?" Asked Castiel. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Well, way I see it, that's one less vampire you have to worry about when you're 'protecting humanity.'"/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"At this, Castiel turns around to face Dean, and walks even closer so that their noses are inches apart. Dean didn't even flinch./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Thank you, Dean." Said Castiel softly. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean's heartbeat elevated, and Castiel knew. He could hear it. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"It was ridiculous to say they didn't have feelings for each other. Even Sam knew, though he didn't mention it much. Cas waved his fingers and locked the hotel room door./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Just then, Dean leaned in closer and touched his lips to Cas's. Rather than pull away, Cas pushed his lips into Dean's. Dean pulled Cas closer as he shoved his tongue down Castiel's throat. Castiel did the same. Their bodies were in perfect alignment. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Dean.." /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean pulled back slightly./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""What, Cas?"/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""I've never... Done this before." /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean pulled Castiel closer./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Don't be scared, Cas." /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He whispered in the Angel's ear. Slowly, softly, Dean slipped his shirt off. He gestured for Castiel to do the same. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""I wanna feel you, Cas." Dean breathed into Castiel's ear. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Castiel slowly undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and took off his trench coat. He discarded them in a heap on the floor./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Both of them now shirtless, Cas looked at Dean with his ocean-blue eyes. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Not looking away, he traced Dean's tattoo with his soft fingers. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean breathes faster and pulled the innocent Angel into another kiss. Dean dragged his rough hands up and down Castiel's back, tracing his spine./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"This time it was Cas who started to breathe faster as he softly ran his hands through Dean's messy blonde hair./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean pulled back slightly and softly bit Cas's bottom lip. Cas groaned. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean then guided them to the bed and pushed Castiel onto his back./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Seeing the Angel- emhis/em Angel- shirtless and restless under him made Dean lust after him even more. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He softly climbed on top of Cas and leaned down into another soft yet sloppy kiss as he straddled him with his legs. Cas leaned up and met Dean's lips with his. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean then pulled back and looked at Cas hungrily. He leaned down and planted small kisses all over Castiel's smooth bare chest. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Castiel moaned as he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the Hunter on top of him. He softly clawed at Dean's back as Dean continued to kiss his chest and slowly worked up to his neck. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean sloppily kissed up and down Castiel's neck, trying to find a soft spot. He figured he did when he kissed a particular spot on the side of the Angel's neck and Cas moaned. He began to suck on it, earning another small groan from Cas. Dean began to suck harder, seeing if he'd get Cas to groan louder. It worked as Castiel moaned Dean's name./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Oh, Dean..."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Yeah, baby Angel? You like that?" Dean whispered as he breathed against Castiel's neck./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Say my name again, Cas." Dean teased as he sucked Cas's neck again. Cas shuddered as he traced Dean's spine./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""D-Dean..." Castiel moaned to Dean's satisfaction. Dean leaned up and grinned lustfully at the Angel beneath him. Cas squirmed underneath the Hunter./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Dean, I-I need you..."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean grinned mischievously down at Castiel./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""If this is gonna be your first time, I'm gonna make this fun. Stay there." /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Castiel obeyed as Dean climbed off of Cas and stood up. He walked over to where the Angel had shed his clothing and picked up the dark blue tie. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He climbed back onto Castiel and sat on his stomach as he grabbed his wrists. He wrapped the tie tightly around Cas's wrists and held them above Cas's head./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Dean, what-" Castiel began to question Dean when he was silenced by a rough kiss. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Trust me, Cas. You're gonna love this..." /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel softly. Castiel kissed back hard. Dean held Castiel's wrists above his head as he sat back up on him. Castiel squirmed under Dean, wanting to touch him and hug him but remembering his hands were tied./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Dean, let me feel you." Cas moaned. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Just trust me." Assured Dean as he leaned down to kiss Castiel's neck. He slipped his hands under Castiel's pants. He undid the tie around Castiel's wrists as he slowly pulled Cas's pants down. His hand was met by Castiel. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Dean," he began as he stopped Dean from empulling/em his pants all the way down./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Cas? What's wrong?"/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""I can't. I'm sorry. This... This is not my body."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""But... It's all emyou /emin there."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Castiel looked away, avoiding Dean's eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""I'm sorry Dean. I just can't do this."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Castiel then turned to look at Dean with sorry eyes before he disappeared with a flap of invisible wings, leaving Dean standing there alone. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean put his shirt back on and looked at the now empty bed. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"emWell that went well, h/eme thought as he ran a hand through his short messy hair. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Just then Sam knocked on the door. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Dean? It's me. I'm back."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean walked over hesitantly, slowly unlocking the door and opening it. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He put on his best fake smile, one he's had far too much experience with. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He didn't know why Castiel leaving hurt him so much./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He's Dean Winchester. He shouldn't be so affected by emteen-romance type drama like this/em./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"But he was. He loved Castiel. emWhy did he leave?/em/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"The thought played in his head over and over. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"emWas it me? Was this a mistake?/em /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""So what did Cas want?" Sam causally asked as he walked in and sat on his own bed. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Dean snapped out of his spiral of dark thoughts as he addressed Sam./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Uh nothing, just checking up on us."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Right." Sam nodded as he flopped back onto the bed. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""So where did you go?" Questioned Dean. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Bar" shrugged Sam./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Oh. Anything happen?"/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Asked Dean with mock curiosity. He couldn't care less what happened to sam in one hour at a small local bar, but he wanted- he NEEDED- a distraction. Anything to keep his mind off what just happened./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Um well... I had a drink, then I came here." Sam stated lazily as he closed his eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""It's pretty late. I'm gonna turn in. Night, Dean."/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;""Yeah... Night." /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Sam turned off the lamp on his nightstand, leaving Dean in darkness. Dean did not think he'd get much sleep tonight. He went over to the table and grabbed his keys. He quietly slipped out the door and walked out to the Impala. He started the engine and drove to the local bar. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He parked beneath the red and blue glow of a small OPEN neon sign on the window. He got out and walked in. It wasn't that busy, but there was a good number of people there, considering how late it was. There were a man and woman French kissing in the back corner, to which Dean rolled his eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"About forty minutes had passed and Dean simply sat and drank. He kept thing about Cas and if it would be awkward between them now. Then he noticed something strange. The couple making out had slipped out the back door into the alley behind the building. Dean wouldn't have thought twice about it, if the guy didn't give him a weird look. It wasn't just a glance, it was a full two-minute glare straight at him. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"That unsettled Dean a little. Okay, more than a little./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He couldn't fight his Hunter instincts./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"Or was curiosity? Or both?/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He casually got up and headed out the back door. He put a hand on the gun in his back pocket. He slowly opened the door and stepped out into the damp dark alleyway. It was cramped, only about eight feet wide, but both sides seemed to stretch on into complete darkness. The only light he could see by was a flickering light suspended above the back door. He looked up and down both sides of the alleyway, and saw that the mysterious couple had disappeared. He saw a bit of blood on the brick wall opposite him. /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"emStill fresh/em, he thought./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"He then turned to the left, and to his surprise, saw a black shadowy figure rushing towards him./div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;"strong style="font-style: italic;"Hello, humans (And others)! This started out as a simple Destiel-type thing, but it took an angsty/mystery turn. I hope you like it nonetheless. I'd REALLY APPRECIATE span style="text-decoration: underline;"any/span criticism you might have! Thanks!/strong/div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 20px;" /div 


End file.
